Analytical data processing systems consume tables of data which are typically linked together by relationships in databases that simplify the storage of data and make queries of the data more efficient. A standardized query language, such as the Structured Query Language (SQL), can be used for creating and operating relational databases. Analytic data processing involving statistical and other numerical procedures is the application of computer technology to solve problems in business and industry. The science of analytics is concerned with extracting useful properties of data using computable functions, generally from large databases. Analytics therefore bridges the disciplines of computer science, statistics, and mathematics.